


My name is?

by Lalinbri111



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Tooru Oikawa is no more, he's now Tooru Iwaizumi! Now, if only he could remember that!AKA Tooru gets used to being called Iwaizumi Tooru





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to fic 3 of 31 for Fictober! I love IwaOi with all my little heart, it's one of my top pairs for HQ so I wanted to write something for them! 
> 
> It's going to be the first time that I publish a fic with the both of them and I'm hoping I do them justice.
> 
> I didn't have a chance to find a lot of research on marriage related name changes as far as sports go, so I'm guessing and just trying to work with what I had sorry if anything is inaccurate xD 
> 
> I don't think this will be long, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on Wattpad under the same title!
> 
> Welcome to fic 3 of 31 for Fictober! I love IwaOi with all my little heart, it's one of my top  
pairs for HQ so I wanted to write something for them!
> 
> It's going to be the first time that I publish a fic with the both of them and I'm hoping I do  
them justice.
> 
> I didn't have a chance to find a lot of research on marriage related name changes as far as  
sports go, so I'm guessing and just trying to work with what I had sorry if anything is inaccurate xD
> 
> I don't think this will be long, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> [Edited on 12/28/19] for grammar and description, I also added on some parts and took out the plaque on the house scene.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..

"Ugh!" Tooru groaned, letting himself drop face first over their coffee table.

Across from him sat his husband Hajime, who glanced over at Tooru, a small amused smile on his face as his hand never strayed from the paperwork he was trying to finish.

"Messed up again?" He asked, even more amused when Tooru rested his chin on the table so he  
could level a glare at his husband.

"This is your fault Iwa-chan." Tooru grumbles, lifting himself back up and reaching back to stretch his arms, his back giving a satisfying pop.

Hajime just chuckles in response, amused at his husband's dramatics.

"I offered to help," Hajime reminded him despite receiving another glare. "It's not my fault you insisted on doing it yourself."

Tooru rolled his eyes. "There's no fun in you writing my new name! I want to be the one to do it!"

Full on pouting, Tooru swept up the paper he had been filling out- one of the many to update his surname on everything personal since he and Hajime had gotten married a little over a week ago- and scribbled across it angrily, taking care to especially go over the kanji he had begun writing which had been the "Oi" in Oikawa.

While knew his name was now legally Iwaizumi Tooru, nearly 30 years of writing "Oikawa Tooru"  
wasn't an easy thing to bypass.

Writing "Oikawa" was ingrained in Tooru so every time he brought the pen down to fill out the information on the page, he got so lost in what he was doing he instinctively began to write  
"Oikawa" whenever his surname was asked for or when it asked for his signature.

Done with scribbling on the page, he pushed it into the shredder which a little under two hours ago had been empty, but was now more than halfway full.

"I see why kaa-san said to grab lots of forms instead of just one."

Still pouting but determined as ever, Tooru took another paper from the pile in the middle of the table next to their cups of tea and with a huff started over again.

Hajime continued to look on with an amused but loving expression.

He wouldn't tell Tooru, but when he pouted, he looked adorable beyond belief and the fact that he was determined to get his name right warmed Hajime's heart.

Hajime absolutely loved being able to call him Iwaizumi Tooru and was proud to be the one Tooru wanted to spend forever with.

Sparing one last look at the brunet, Hajime turned his focus back to his work. 

Absently, he thought of other recent events that had taken place earlier that week especially since this wasn't the first occasion that the whole "Iwaizumi Tooru" had been giving them problems.

Most times though, said 'problems' were more humorous than actually infuriating.

For example, on Monday, they had gone back to working with the national team where they were greeted with congratulations, well wishes and questions about "married life" and their honeymoon in Europe.

Tooru had gone off to join the players, Kuroo immediately pulling him into a noogie as Nishinoya thumped him on the back with a huge grin.

Hajime went to join the managers and coaches, a smile on his face as he was warmly welcomed as well

It was nice to be home.

Soon, practice was in full swing with Hajime helping a newer team member learn to stretch properly while Tooru was practicing setting for spikers.

Suddenly, one of the team's managers yelled, "Iwaizumi-kun!" across the gym, which all-in-all was a normal if not daily occurrence.

What wasn't normal was both Tooru and Hajime responding to the yell with a "Yes?" at the same time.

The gym fell silent as Tooru and Hajime made eye contact. Both were sporting flushed faces that were red enough to rival tomatoes.

Tooru hid his face in his jersey, embarrassed beyond belief.

From when Tooru and Hajime had gotten married to when they had come back, a majority of their friends and family had begun to call Tooru "Iwaizumi-kun" to get him used to the name, which was why Tooru had responded to "Iwaizumi-kun".

All at once everyone began laughing, all in good humor, knowing how flustered the newlyweds were.

"I, uh, I meant Dr.Iwaizumi," the manager managed to stutter out, face red as well and hidden behind her clipboard.

"I thought so! Sorry about that Himeko-chan," Tooru brushed off with a nervous laugh and 'don't worry' hand flap, his bright face no longer hidden.

"I'll be right there." Hajime replied, meeting Tooru's eyes again and giving him a cheeky grin to his husband's bashful smile.

Things went back in to motion, the occasional team member calling Tooru "Iwaizumi-kun" instead of Oikawa, making Tooru's heart swell each and every time.

During break time, Tooru wondered if he'd ever get used to being called 'Iwaizumi'.

Rolling his water bottle in between his palms, Tooru hoped he would never get used to these feelings.

He relished in the way that his heart would speed up and swell with love for Hajime each and every time he was called 'Iwaizumi' and it was something he never wanted to lose.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..

Practice was soon finished and after Tooru had showered and changed he met up with Hajime who was waiting outside the locker room as always.

As they were getting ready to leave they were called to talk in the head coach's office.

They knocked on the door, entered after receiving a gruff, "Come in" and took a seat as their coach got straight to the point.

"So, we have two things to talk about." He began "But first, let me congratulate you on your marriage."

"Thank you," Tooru replied for them, with a small smile that coach returned.

Coach was very fond of both Tooru and Hajime and proud to have them work for him.

"Now, the problem is it'll be confusing if we have to call either one of you since you're both Iwaizumi's now. So, how would you like for us to address you?"

Tooru and Hajime looked at each other, both at a loss as they hadn't expected this.

"Uh, why not use our first names?" Hajime suggested.

They were both close with team and staff so it wasn't too out of place.

"We get along well enough with everyone, I agree our first names should be fine." Tooru agreed.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let the team know. Now, the other news I have is that we sent for new  
jerseys to represent your name change. So, until they come in you can play in practice matches, but not official matches. Though, we were told they would be in before next week so it shouldn't be a problem but rules say I gotta tell you of the precautions. That's all I have for you guys, any  
questions?"

Both men shook their heads, thanking the coach again and giving the man a hug they made their way out of the gym, hand in hand, both happy and excited for what was to come.

Back to the present, Hajime and Tooru continued silently working across from each other.

Tooru suddenly stood, paper grasped in his hand triumphantly.

"I did it Iwa-chan!" He flung himself at his husband, smile big.

Taking the paper from Tooru, Hajime smiled too, tracing over the kanji for Iwaizumi and Tooru with care.

"Good job Tooru," Hajime congratulated, kissing the tip of Tooru's nose.

Tooru grinned.

"That's Iwaizumi Tooru to you, mister."

"Of course. My sincerest apologizes, Iwaizumi-sama."

Tooru buried his face in Hajime's shoulder, laughing. "Hajime, no!" He choked out.

"What? Was that too much Iwa-chan?"

"Oh my god." Tooru was scarlet now.

Hajime just laughed, basking in his husband's embarrassment. He looked forward to a lifetime of this.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆*:..


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra piece

Extra:

A few weeks before the wedding...

"So," Makki started, a slight slur to his voice as the four of them- himself, Mattsun, Oikawa and  
Iwaizumi- had been drinking for a better part of the night in celebration. "Have you decided who's gonna take whose last name yet?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other like deers caught in the headlight. With everything going on between planning their wedding and honeymoon alongside getting ready for the summer Olympics they hadn't actually talked about taking one another's surname.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Mattsun added noting their silence. "Ya know, I'm all for Hajime taking  
Oikawa as his name."

Makki bobbed his head in agreement, taking a swig of the bottle in his hand. "Yeah! That way when you're both being little shits we can call the both of you 'Shittykawa'."

"Don't forget 'Asskawa'!"

"Oh! 'Stupidkawa' too!"

"Als-"

Iwaizumi groaned, his hand covering his face as Oikawa broke out in laughter, Makki and Mattsun grinning in triumph as they knocked their bottles together.

"Not such a good nickname now, huh Iwa-chan?" Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi peeked at his fiance from between his fingers. "Shut up. You're gonna be an Iwaizumi,  
that's final."

Oikawa grinned brightly, looping his arm through Iwaizumi's.

"Okay! Two Iwa-chan's sound better than one!"

Iwaizumi face planted on the bar as his friends broke out in full blown laughter.

He loved the bastards.


End file.
